My Heart Only For You Indo Ver
by n4oK0
Summary: Is it okay to give my heart to you? Is it okay to fall in love with you? Is it okay if we together? Summary weird. Yewon FF. GS. Ch. 1.


**Title : My Heart Only For You 1**

**Pairing :**Yewon, a little bit Yunjae

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch

**Summary :** Is it okay to give my heart to you? Is it okay to fall in love with you? Is it okay if we together?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yesung P.O.V**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku pergi ke sekolah adikku untuk membawakan naskah drama yang terlupakan olehnya padahal naskah ini mau dia pakai untuk latihan. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu yang sangat indah dan sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan sekedar menyegarkan diri. Namun aku harus menyempatkan diriku untuk mengantarkan naskah tersebut dan tersesat di sekolah adikku yang sangat luas itu, padahal aku ingin sebentar saja menikmati hari indah itu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas awal pertemuan kami yang bisa dibilang 'cukup' mengesankan.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Flashback**

Ya ampun, aku ada dimana ini? Kenapa sekolah Jaejoong besar sekali? Anak itu kemana juga sih? Aku sudah susah-susah datang hanya untuk mengantarkan naskahnya ini, dia justru tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dan menjemputku di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia juga tidak membalas pesan dan juga telepon dariku. Sudah setengah jam aku memutari sekolah ini tapi tidak satu pun orang yang bisa aku mintai tolong. Oh apa kau lupa Kim Yesung, ini hari Minggu. Hanya dirimu yang terlalu sayang namun bodoh sehingga bisa dikerjai oleh adik kesayanganmu itu.

Aku melihat sekelilingku lagi, berdoa kepada siapa pun yang menyayangiku diatas sana agar aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang dan menanyakan dimana klub drama berada. Sekitar 15 menit aku mencoba mencari lagi, akhirnya aku menyerah dan jelas sekali yang diatas sana tidak mendengar doaku. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja, aku melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dan bertubuh atletis sedang bersandar di dinding di salah satu sudut bangunan ini. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku langsung menatap keatas dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan ponselnya. Aku segera berjalan kerah lelaki itu agar aku tidak kehilangan dia saat dia selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Permisi." Sahutku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan karena aku tidak mau terlalu menggangunya yang sedang menelepon itu. Aku hanya ingin agar dia sadar akan kehadiranku didekatnya. Namun, lelaki itu tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Dia tidak berbalik ketika aku menepuk bahunya. Walaupun aku merasa kesal dengan sikapnya itu, aku mencoba bersabar. Mungkin dia terlalu berkosentrasi dengan pembicaraannya di telepon sehingga tidak sadar dengan tepukanku.

Aku menunggu beberapa menit sampai aku menyadari bahwa lelaki itu telah selesai dengan ponselnya dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke saku celana jeansnya. Aku baru saja akan memanggil pria itu lagi, ketika tiba-tiba saja dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendirian seakan dia tidak menyadari aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Langsung saja aku berlari mengejarnya dan mencekal lengannya, membuat lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya kehadapanku dan memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya pertama kali, aku cukup terpana sehingga tanpa sadar aku melepas lengannya. Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi lelaki ini memang tampan. Dengan rahang tegas yang membuat wajahnya terlihat maskulin, hidung mancung, alis yang tebal, dan mata hitamnya, membuat dia seperti keturunan dewa Apollo. Belum lagi dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar serta kulitnya yang coklat itu. Setiap wanita waras pasti akan tertarik dengan lelaki ini. Hanya saja, saat ini aku bukan salah satu dari wanita yang akan tertarik padanya. Tidak disaat aku masih memendam kemarahan karena perilakunya yang mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Aku terlalu marah sampai aku tidak bisa mengagumi ketampanannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?! Aku sudah menunggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan teleponmu, tapi kau langsung pergi tanpa satu patah kata pun?! Kau itu kenapa sih?!" tukasku kesal karena jujur saja, sikapnya sangat tidak sopan, terlebih lagi karena aku berpikir dia seharusnya bersikap sebagaimana seorang siswa sekolah terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?!" ucapnya santai namun terliaht jelas dia cukup terganggu dengan kehadiran aku, terlebih lagi aku baru saja menghadangnya. Namun aku yang lebih kesal darinya tidak mau begitu saja dipandang seperti orang kurang kerjaan olehnya.

"Apa?! Hei, aku sudah menepuk bahumu untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku ada disampingmu." Balasku lagi sambil memasang tampang paling sangar yang aku miliki.

"Oh ya?! Tepukan yang mana?" aku membelalakan mataku mendengar dia berkata seperti itu, namun aku menyadari bahwa dia mempermainkanku ketika dia menyeringai.

"Oh ya, tepukan lalat tadi. Maaf ya, aku kira apa. Tidak terasa sama sekali sih. Mungkin karena kau terlalu pendek dan tak bertenaga, jadinya aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu apalagi merasakan tepukanmu itu. Minum susu banyak-banyak, biar tinggi."

"Apa?! Dasar berandalan kecil!" Aku menjerit dengan sangat keras karena terlalu kesal dengan ucapan pria tengil ini. Seenaknya saja dia menyebutku pendek dan tak bertenaga. Badannya saja yang terlalu kekar seperti kuda dan jangan salahkan tinggi badanku. Dia saja yang terlalu menjulang, seperti bukan anak SMA saja.

"Hei ahjumma, jangan menjerit seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli." Sahutnya sambil mengulik-ulik telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya dengan ekpresi bosan. Sikapnya semakin lama semakin membuatku marah. Apalagi aku mendengar sebutannya untukku tadi.

"Ahjumma?!" jeritku lagi dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kelakuannya. Wajah dan sikapnya tidak serasi sama sekali. Wajahnya terlalu bagus untuk sikap kasarnya itu. Aku baru saja akan membalas ucapannya ketika adikku 'tersayang' akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya sambil berteriak memanggilku seperti fans fanatik meneriakan nama idolanya. Dan itu sungguh menggangu bagiku.

"Eonnie!" Aku berbalik dan memandang Jaejoong masih dengan tatapan sangar yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku buat. Jaejoong sempat tidak mau mendekatiku karena takut saat melihat ekspresi marah terpampang jelas diwajahku, tapi dengan gampangnya dia menghiraukan aku. Memangnya tampngku kurang menakutkan apa?! Sementara aku memikirkan kenapa tidak ada orang yang takut sepenuhnya dengan raut wajahku, Jaejoong mengambil begitu saja naskah yang ada ditanganku dan menanyakan darimana saja aku. Menyadari Jaejoong menanyakan keberadaanku selama disekolahnya, aku mendesah pelan. Jaejoong bukannya memikirkan nasibku yang sudah tersesat demi dirinya, justru dia terlihat sedikit kesal karena aku memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengantarkan naskahnya.

"Eonnie, kenapa lama sekali sih?! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan naskah itu, kalau tidak ada itu, Yunho bisa membunuhku." Benar saja, Jaejoong justru marah padaku. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan kembli menatap garang lelaki tengil yang ada dihadapanku ini. Bayangkan saja, aku menatapya dengan sangat tajam, dia bukannya takut atau paling tidak merasa ada yang aneh, dia justru memasang tampang bosannya lagi dan menguap sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Selagi dia melakukan itu, kaos yang dipakainya terangkat dan memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak itu. Aku semakin gusar dengan lelaki ini. Memang dia pikir dia ini siapa sih?!

"Hei Jae." Ujarnya pelan. Oh, jadi dia bisa berbicara selembut itu pada Jaejoong tapi jika denganku bicaranya kasar dan seenaknya. Dia itu punya masalah apa denganku?!

"Oh, hei Siwon-ah. Kau sedang apa disini? Yunho dari tadi mencarimu. Bukankah kau seharusnya latihan adegan selanjutnya dengan dia?" Jaejoong merespon lelaki itu, yang baru aku ketahui namanya adalah Siwon. Dengan malas-malasan, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak tertarik. Maksudku, buat apa aku latihan jika aku sudah hafal semua adegan yang akan aku mainkan. Lagipula, mana mau aku berlama-lama dengan lelaki lain lebih dari 10 menit, tidak sepertimu. Jika diperbolehkan, aku rasa kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan Yunho." Huh! Dasar bocah sombong! Benar-benar membuatku muak dengan sikapnya. Tapi satu hal yang aku setuju, Jaejoong dan Yunho pasti sudah tinggal bersama jika tidak dipisahkan oleh namanya aturan sosial dan norma. Aku melihat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan dia tidak setuju dengan komentar Siwon tadi dan lalu mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Biar saja. Memang aku mau selalu dekat dengan Yunho. Aku memang suka dengannya. Tapi kau Siwon-ah. Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau bukannya selalu bersama dengan Yunho setiap hari. Kau suka bukan jika bersama dengannya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tingkah laku kalian berdua."

"Enak saja. Aku dekat dengannya karena aku tinggal dirumahnya Jae, bukan karena aku suka bersamanya. Sudahlah, tolong kau katakan kepada Yunho, kalau aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Aku ada kencan." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi permintaan bocah kurang ajar itu sambil membiarkan Siwon beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan padangan tidak percaya. Kenapa Jaejoong bisa semudah itu melepaskan Siwon untuk membolos. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong sudah gila!

"Oke. _Thanks Jae. Bye_." Siwon lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan kami berdua. Tak lupa dia memberikan lambaian kecil saat punggungnya berhadapan dengan kami. Setelah dia pergi, aku menoleh kepada Jaejoong yang masih terus memandangi punggung lelaki bodoh itu. Ah, sudah berapa kali aku memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Siwon. Baru kali ini aku begitu marah hanya untuk satu orang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memusatkan perhatian kepada Jaejoong kembali. Aku memanggilnya agar dia melihat kearahku.

"Jaejoong."

"Hm?"

"Kau sadar kau baru saja membiarkan dia bolos latihan?!"

"Aku sadar."

"Lalu.. Bukahkah itu melanggar aturan klub?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu jangan khawatir eonnie. Siwon itu jenius dalam berakting. Dia memang tidak perlu latihan."

"Baiklah jika kau seyakin itu. Tapi bukankah tidak adil untuk yang lain Jongie, jika kau membiarkan dia bolos seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang akan iri eonnie. Mereka semua sudah tahu soal sifat Siwon." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Pasti dia yang akan menang. Jaejoong itu ahlinya berdebat.

"Oh ya Jaejoong, kenapa dia bersifat seperti itu sih? Sangat tidak tahu aturan." Keluhku singkat. Sedangkan Jaejoong bukannya menjawab, dia justru melihatku dengan mata besarnya itu dengan berbinar-binar. Aku menjadi sedikit takut dengan reaksi berlebihannya itu.

"Tumben eonnie tertarik dengan seseorang. Ada apa eonnie tanya soal Siwon?" Aku sempat kaget juga dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Aku berpikir, benar juga, kenapa aku jadi bertanya soal Siwon. Dia itu menyebalkan sekali, buat apa aku tanya dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Jika sudah bawaan lahir, bisa apa aku jika aku tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi demi menjaga gengsiku, aku menjawab sebisa otakku berpikir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia kasar sekali padaku."

"Siwon-ah?"

"Siapa lagi Jongie? Setan?!" Jaejoong merengut karena aku bicara seperti itu padanya. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oke. _Well_, lelaki yang kau bilang kasar padamu itu nama lengkapnya Choi Siwon. Dia dua tahun dibawah aku dan Yunho, jadi kalau aku total usianya tujuh tahun lebih muda darimu eonnie. Dia itu bisa dibilang penyendiri, tidak pernah perduli dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya, dan jika dia bisa, dia maunya cuma dia yang hidup di dunia ini. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Apalagi karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang bagus itu, membuatnya selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang ingin jadi pacarnya. Masalah dia kasar itu, memang sudah bawaan eonnie. Dia juga seperti itu ketika bertemu denganku pertama kali." Wow. Mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, sepertinya Siwon itu memang orang yang sulit didekati. Tapi tadi dia bilang dia ada kencan. Kok aneh? Tapi aku menyimpan pertanyaanku itu sampai Jaejoong selesai menjelaskan.

"Lalu setelah dia tahu bahwa aku kekasih Yunho, baru dia bisa sedikit terbuka padaku. Kalau aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya teman Siwon hanya Yunho. Ya wajar saja sih eonnie, mengingat Siwon memang tinggal bersama dengan Yunho karena orangtuanya sedang diluar negeri karena pekerjaan." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya, berusaha berpikir melebihi kapasitas otaknya. Huh! Kalau aku sih yakin Siwon memang tidak punya banyak teman jika sikapnya begitu. Tapi pertanyaanku masih belum terjawab. Kenapa dengan sikapnya yang acuh nan kasar itu, dia bisa mempunyai teman kencan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran soal teman kencannya. Memang apa urusanku. Bodoh kau Yesung. Kau tidak perlu tahu.

"Eonnie? _Are_ _you okay_?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku agak gugup karena Jaejoong melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"eh, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya sudahlah Jae, aku pulang dulu." Ujarku sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kok pergi eonnie? Aku belum selesai soal Siwon."

"Memangnya buat apa aku tahu lebih banyak soal Siwon, Jae? Yang kau berikan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak salah paham dengannya eonnie. Dia itu baik kok. Kalau eonnie kenal lebih dekat, pasti eonnie juga suka dengannya. _So_, jangan marah lagi padanya ya eonnie."

"_Okay, fine_. Aku tidak akan marah lagi padanya. Puas Jae?!" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, membuatku menepuk dahiku pelan. Yang benar saja. Dasar adik yang tidak sayang sama kakak. Dia lebih memilih Siwon daripada aku, kakak kandungnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu Jongie. Aku harus segera ke kedai kopi. Jika kau sempat, mampirlah. Ajak Yunho jika kau mau. Dasar kau ini. Kau sudah lama berhubungan dengannya tapi tak pernah satu kali pun kau mengenalkannya secara resmi padaku. Jika kau membawanya ke kedai kopiku, aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua." Wajah Jaejoong berbinar-binar lagi mendengar aku mau mentraktir mereka di kedai kopi milikku. Dasar. Kalau dengar barang gratisan selalu saja seperti ini. Namun, aku selalu tersenyum melihat sikap polos dan periangnya ini. Apalagi hiburanku jika bukan adikku sendiri.

"Benarkah eonnie?! Oh bagus sekali. Oke, nanti aku kesana dengan Yunho. Sampai ketemu nanti eonnie." setelah berucap seperti itu, Jajeoong mencium pipiku dan berlari kembali masuk ke gedung darimana dia datang tadi. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan bergegas menuju mobilku. Aku sudah tidak memusingkan diriku sendiri soal insiden dengan Siwon tadi. Aku menganggap semua itu adalah kesialanku dan menganggap bahwa Siwon hanya orang gila yang tidak sengaja aku temui. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi karena aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Siwon lagi.

**End Flashback**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa pemikiranku saat itu meleset karena takdir selalu berkata lain. Aku bukan saja bertemu lagi dengan Siwon, aku justru bertemu dengannya setiap hari karena dia menjadi pelanggan tetap di kedai kopiku sejak dia datang dengan teman kencannya suatu hari. Sejak itu, Siwon selalu datang ke kedai kopiku sendiri kecuali hari Minggu. Hari Minggu, Siwon akan datang dengan teman kencannya yang selalu berganti-ganti. Selalu seperti itu selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Yang membuatku bingung, Siwon itu penyendiri darimana?! Teman kencannya selalu berganti-ganti.

Namun, akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu. Siwon memang senang sendiri. Terbukti dari dia selalu datang sendiri saat datang ke kedai kopiku dan selalu acuh jika ada beberapa gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya ketika dia duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut kedai kopiku. Jika dia selalu berganti-ganti pasangan setiap minggu, itu hanya karena dia malas menanggapi orang yang terus menerus memintanya untuk mau kencan dengannya. Jadi satu-satunya jalan agar orang tersebut diam adalah dengan menyetujui ajakannya walau Siwon hanya mau satu kali saja.

Sebut saja aku gila karena akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa Siwon selalu bersikap demikian. Aku rasa jika seseorang berinteraksi secara intensif dengan orang lain selama tiga bulan, pasti mereka akan cukup dekat. Hal itu yang terjadi padaku dan Siwon. Kami cukup dekat setelah mau tidak mau saling mengenal satu sama lain. Awalnya dari pemilik kedai dengan tamu kedai, berlanjut dengan teman sekaligus musuh, dan terakhir menjadi teman curhat. Ternyata sifat Siwon dan aku tidak terlalu berbeda. Kami sama-sama tidak menyukai orang lain yang suka mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting. Bedanya, Siwon menanggapi dengan santai bahkan terkadang acuh, sedangkan aku langsung menyatakan pendapatku jika aku tidak suka dengan seseorang atau sesuatu.

Dalam tiga bulan, kami lalui penuh dengan pertengkaran walau ada nada gurau didalamnya, tiga bulan kami saling berbicara tentang diri kami masing-masing, tiga bulan dengan Siwon selalu mengeluh jika dia tidak suka dengan semua teman kencannya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Tiga bulan yang membuatku menyadari sesuatu berubah dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang tumbuh tanpa bisa aku cegah jika aku bersama dengan Siwon. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa itu. Rasa apa yang selalu hadir saat aku bersamanya. Tetapi setelah aku merasakan kesepian saat dia tidak bisa datang ke kedai kopiku, perasaan rindu ketika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, perasaan hangat saat aku melihat senyum manis dengan lesung pipinya itu (dia tersenyum sekarang padaku), perasaan kikuk dan malu ketika tanpa sengaja dia menyentuhku dengan lembut, perasaan cemburu saat dia masih saja membawa teman kencannya di hari Minggu (aku memang cemburu, lalu kenapa), dan banyak lagi, membuat aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa aku mencintai Siwon. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Siwon dan aku jatuh terlalu dalam. Ini gila, aku tahu. Siwon tujuh tahun lebih muda daripada aku, Siwon masih siswa SMA, dan dia juga sebenarnya bukan tipe lelaki yang aku mau untuk aku jadikan pasanganku. Dengan alasan-alasan itu dan karena aku memang bodoh, aku dengan gampangnya menolak saat Siwon menyatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi, sebut aku tolol, sebut aku munafik, sebut aku apapun, tapi aku tahu bahwa Siwon bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Seseorang yang bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Siwon adalah pria tampan; aku wanita biasa saja, Siwon popular walaupun dia bersikap acuh dan terkadang kasar; aku hanya orang terasingkan dari lingkungan karena cara berpikirku dan emosiku yang suka naik turun. Walaupun kami memiliki kesamaan namun perbedaan kami terlalu jauh dibandingkan persamaan kami.

Setelah episode Siwon yang menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku menolaknya, Siwon tidak pernah lagi datang ke kedai kopiku. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku sedih dan terpukul. Aku sering melamun membayangkan wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, interaksinya denganku, dan sentuhannya. Hhh.. Apakah ini hukuman untuk kebodohanku? Apakah Siwon sekarang membenciku? Apapun jawabannya, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk menolaknya. Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku yang sudah aku buat karena apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali tapi sesuatu yang harus dipelajari. Aku bahkan tidak menangis karena hal tersebut. Hanya satu penyesalanku dan itu karena aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan Siwon. Jika aku tahu dia akan menghilang seperti ini, maka aku akan memandanginya sampai aku puas. Sampai aku bisa mengukir semua hal yang ada pada dirinya diotakku. Aku tahu Siwon tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi dan aku mengerti jika itu yang dia mau. Itulah kenyataan yang harus aku terima. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Karena sepertinya akan sulit bagiku berpindah kelain hati jika hatiku sudah dibawa olehnya. Hati ini sudah bukan milikku lagi melainkan milik Siwon. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa berbahagia, walau bukan denganku karena itulah bukti cintaku untuknya.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **For _**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**_. This is for you dear. There are still more chapter to this. Sorry if this chapter aren't good enough. T^T.. Hope you still like it.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
